a goddess did what?
by daughterofApollo76
Summary: What if Hera had enough of Zeus and found a mortal who she loved? Well they had a daughter and thanks to Percy she had to be claimed.
1. Chapter 1

-Nico-

I sat in my cabin with Percy and the Stoll brothers, Percy was hiding from Annabeth and Stoll brothers were hiding from the Ares cabin. When they came in and said they pranked the Ares cabin, I asked no questions.

"So Percy what'd you do to Annabeth?" Travis asked in a whisper.

"Soaked her with water, after I saw her face I ran." Percy whisper back.

"Smart. Prank the girl with the dagger and invisible cap. We're not even that stupid." Conner whispered.

"But she's my girlfriend, she wouldn't kill me." Percy whispered with fear on his face.

There was a knock on the door. I swear they all jumped and ran under my bed. I opened the door. Becky was standing there with an angry Clarisse and soaked Annabeth. I smiled a bit.

"Come in Becky." I said loudly.

Annabeth mouthed, is he here?

I nodded.

Percy and the Stoll brothers came out of hiding thinking they were in the clear. As Percy noticed Annabeth he ran out, past her and she took her dagger out with a look, I will kill him, and ran after him. The Stolls laughed and Clarisse went over to them. Becky gave me a look, let's get out of here. I nodded and we left.

"Let's see what will happen to Percy." Becky said.

She was sweet, smart, kind. I always wondered how she didn't have a boyfriend. What? No, I um don't have a crush on her!

"Yeah, I bet he's already dead." I said and walked with Becky.

We saw Percy running and Annabeth was about to put her invisible cap on. We sat down and watched as Percy ran faster.

"Annabeth! Don't kill me, I'm your boyfriend! Don't you love me?" He yelled.

I looked at Becky and we laughed. Percy ran and was tackled by Annabeth. She took her cap off and kissed him. We booed them, and walked off.

"So Nico, I wanted to talk to you." Becky said.

"About what?" I said.

"Well, you know what is tomorrow, and I was wondering if you were coming to my birthday party?"

"Of course."

"Thanks great, you, Ashley, and me chilling in your cabin. I don't want a big thing for my fourteenth birthday."

Oh, no, I thought, Ashley had planned a giant party for your fourteenth birthday. It was the only thing she had in common with her brothers and sisters. She couldn't stand them or her mother; I think she was doing something with her today. She came running up to us.

"OMG, today is going to be horrible. I convinced my mom to do my favorite thing." Ashley said.

I was honestly scared, what was her favorite thing?

"No! I doubt she'll like going to Daytona and watch cars. Did you tell her?" Becky said.

"I told her I wanted to go to Florida. I can't wait." Ashley said happily.

This was the first time she'd smiled seen Aphrodite had claimed her. Aphrodite appeared in a pair of jeans and a hot pink top. She looked so different then Ashley who had on ripped jean booty shorts, a navy blue V-neck t-shirt, a new York city paint splatter sweat shirt, and black converse, she was covered in ash from working with the Heptestus cabin.

"Come on mother, I said Florida, now to Daytona race track!" Ashley screamed.

Aphrodite looked in horror as they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope she won't kill Aphrodite." Becky said. "Ash can do that to people."

"Don't I know it." I said and she laughed.

Connor came over. "Hey Becky we have sword training come on." He said and she ran off.

She was so sweet. She hated being the center of attention. One day she sang for me and Ashley. Her face was the color of the Aphrodite cabin at the end. I felt sorry for her, she hadn't been claimed yet. She'd been going to camp half-blood longer than me. I went into my cabin and checked my cabin for any blood stains. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

Becky walked in. Her jacket was covering her hands.

"Nico, can I trust you?" She said, she had fear in her voice.

"Yeah, of course, sit." I patted the bed.

We sat down and she looked more nervous.

"What's wrong Becky?" I said.

"Nico, I've been claimed."

She held out her covered hands. She pulled the sleeves back. I stared as I saw the symbols of Hera on her hand.

"But, that's the sign of Hera." I said.

"I know, I've known she was my mother before camp, I kept it a secret, and this is the fourth time since Percy's law. I've come up with an excuse each time, it's gotten harder."

"What? So you've known this whole time?"

"Yeah, I wanted to trust you! I tried to tell Ashley, I couldn't do it. Please don't tell anyone, the gods would kill me, I've been talking to mother about a safe house, she promised my fourteenth birthday. That's why I wanted it to be you, me, and Ashley. If I disappeared, no one would know. Nico, I'm sorry for never saying this, I couldn't get the words out." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, come here."

I held my arms out. She hugged me and on cue Hera appeared.

"Separate you two. Do not touch her!" Hera said in a hushed tone.

"Mom!" Becky groaned.

"What? I don't want any guy to treat you like Zeus treats me. Oh, the reason I'm here is I want to tell Zeus about my affair. I want to be honest. I want you to come. You can bring him."


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" I said.

"Don't mind her." Becky said.

We left for Olympus. I started to lose feeling in my hand. Becky didn't seem to notice. She was paler then a ghost. I've seen a lot of those.

"Becky," I whispered, "Don't worry, I'm right here."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine." She muttered. I felt really bad for her.

Hera entered first after some yelling and my hand almost falling off. Becky entered.

"This is her? The girl!" Zeus boomed.

"Zeus! This is you step-daughter! Don't be mean!" Hera shouted.

"Yeah, she's nice, kind, and sweet. You'll love her." I said.

"Thanks Nico." She whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

"Fine! I order that she'll stay for one week." Zeus boomed.

"Not tomorrow, right?" Becky said quietly.

"Yes tomorrow!"

Becky stood facing Zeus, "Tomorrow is my birthday! I will not spend it here, I will spend it will my friends! I will want one memory before you kill me!" She was now screamed. "Oh, my gods, I'm so sorry Lord Zeus. Please forgive me, I- I- didn't mean to!"

She ran into my shirt and cried. I patted her back. She turned around.

"I'm so, sorry." She said. "It's been a tuff year,"

"Yes, I've heard." Hera said.

"Yeah, ca- can Nico and I go back to camp now?"

"Yes," Hera said and then we were back in my cabin.

"How are you?" I said.

"Okay, it's hard to think about my birthday and not think about my dad making me the biggest breakfast, my friends surprising me with a giant party at the school. Or, him, coming out of a corner yelling, 'who wants the first hit?' I would knock the thing in half every year." She said, tears fell on her cheeks.

"This happened every year?" I asked.

"Yeah, no matter where it was he would come out of nowhere with that piñata yelling that. I never could figure it out."

She looked at me, "Look at me, crying talking about my problems. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah." I sat there and she came out, no make-up running, she looked refreshed. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Ashley appeared out of nowhere.

"Dude, I had the best time! I saw fat Al and his nephew Justin kissed me!" Ashley screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fat Al was there! I wish I'd gone!" Becky said.

"Who?"

"Friend of our fathers, he's-" Ashley said as Thalia and Percy bust though the door. "Nico! Tell Pinecone Face that water is better than lighting!" Percy said.

"No! Tell Kelp Brain lighting is better than water!" Thalia said.

"I'd agree with Thalia. At least Percy won't kill you." Ashley joked.

"Yeah, that's true." I joked back.

"What?" Percy said. "I bet Annabeth would give us an honest answer!" they left.

Connor came in and Becky left.

"I asked him to do that. We have to plan her birthday." Ashley said and said down and took out a notebook. "So this is what the Aphrodite cabin will look like." She handed it to me. "Now, she'll come here first and we'll bring her over when we're done, and I had an idea-"

"Wait, didn't her father do something with a piñata?" I asked. She nodded. "What if I did that? I know a guy." I said.

"That's great she'll be so happy. Okay, time to go to the torturer cabin, joy." She walked out. I went to find a piñata.

-Becky-

I walked with Conner.

"If anyone asked, we were with together the whole time."

I sighed, "what did you do know?"

"Nothing, just pranked the Athena cabin."

"Connor Stoll I swear you're an idiot." I said.

"Hey, I'm going to recommend a game of truth and dare tonight in the cabin."

See every Wednesday after lights out Connor or Travis would start a game. Chiron hasn't caught us.

"Cool, but how will we do the dares?" I said.

"Oh, well in the morning." He said.

"Smart, I taught you something."

The dinner bell when off and we headed to the dining hall. I joked with the kids. Tonight was, capture the flag. As I was putting on my armor Thalia came over.

"Hey Becky" She said.

"Hey Thalia" I said.

"So, about you and Nico?" She said.

I told her I had a minor crush on Nico.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shh, I haven't done anything about it, I'm sure he doesn't like me." I said quietly.

"Won't know until you try."

"Oh, like you've ever had a crush, you're a hunter."

"You could be. I thought you were thinking about it."

"I still am, you know it's been a long year."

"Yeah, remember it's always open, unless you're not a virgin."

I laughed, if you meet my dad, he thought everyone and anyone was out to get me pregnant.

"You should have met my dad, he was that father that everyone a rapist."

She laughed. I finished my armor and we went into battle. It was me against Thalia. I was one of the lucky ones who got to go into battle. I wasn't fast, but I was sneaky. I went past the hunters and got the flag. I handed it to Will and caused a distraction. The flag got to the other side. I was so happy. We won. Ashley hugged me from behind. She was the only Aphrodite girl with armor on. She put black lipstick under her eye, her jeans were ripped, and her favorite scarf was wrapped around her head.

"You missed it, after you handed Will the flag he gave it to me. Finally, I bring glory to the title daughter of Aphrodite!" she yelled.

I laughed. "Great, you look like you could kill anyone who thinks different."

"Damn right, I'll see you tomorrow, birthday girl." She joked and walked off. I think she was bragging about capture the flag victory to her brothers and sisters.

I went into my cabin. I sat down on my sleeping bag. Connor and Travis walked in and shut the lights off. Everyone turned on their iPhone, iPod, flashlights, book lights, etc… We all got into a circle. Connor looked at us, "Truth or Dare?" he asked.

We all groaned. Connor looked at us, "What?"

"No Connor, what about go fish, we bet goldfish." One of the older girls, Michelle, said.

We cheered. See the thing is we weren't allowed to bet cash so we bet goldfish. Connor, Travis, and a few others got us all the goldfish we needed. Some of the kids got card decks out. I sat next to John and we watched as millions of cards flew everywhere.

"Chiron!" Travis yelled.

We all ran into our beds. We were all asleep, well pretending to be. Chiron walked past and after he was safely in the big house went into action. I don't remember what time we all went to bed. About eight, I was up and got changed and went to the dining hall. I was attack by Ashley. She put a pin on my camp T-shirt that said birthday girl.

"Really?" I said.

"Yup, I've been doing this since we've met, and I ain't stopping."

"You're in a good mood, drone out your brothers and sisters with rap this morning?"

"Yup, 'prepare for the, but still praying for the best', it takes me two minutes to change, brush my hair, and do my make-up. I could read a novel, do a cooking show, and run a marathon before one of them was done." She said.

"I believe you."

I walked over to my table and sat down, I started to eat. Travis and Connor started to sing a duat of happy birthday, most of my friends started singing, did I mention that I've been going to camp since I was seven because my father couldn't see through the mist; most of the people knew me. Chiron started clapping; I thought he was going to yell. I think I even saw Mr.D clap. I thought my face was turning red, did I mention I had the world's worst case of Glossophobia, fear of being in the public eye, I hated that I couldn't be in the center. Chiron stood up and said, "For the gods." We raised our glasses. I sat down and started talking to Travis.

"So Becky, that start your birthday off well?" Travis asked.

"Of course Travis." I said.

"I thought of it." Connor said.

"We both did." Travis said.

"Fine, but mostly me."

"You didn't know it was her birthday until I told you."

"So," They fought for a few more minutes.

I walked out. Nico was talking to Ashley and Thalia came from behind me.

"So, pinky what was that?" She said.

I gave her that look and said, "I have bad fear of public speaking, if I'm the center of attention the color drains from my face or turns pink. It's worse when I talk, my mouth becomes dry and then I can't talk."

"Damn, I hate that feeling, but we all have our fears."

Percy and Annabeth came over and Thalia muttered to me, "Watch this." She looked at the ground and yelled, "Spider, Annabeth there's a spider on your ankle!"

"What!" She jumped and ran into Percy.

"Thalia!" Percy said. "That's worse than if I put you on an airplane."

"Doubt it; I might jump out of the plane and then dead Thalia."

"And you say that like it's a bad thing." Percy said.

Thalia's hand sparked with lighting.

"Guys stop it." Annabeth and I said in unison.

Nico came over and took my hand. I turned around and Thalia gave me a thumb's up and shocked Percy.

"Nico, what in the name of Zeus is going on?" I yelled.

"Ashley and I wanted to start the party." He said.

Damn, I thought he was going to say that he was going to kiss me. Nico took me into his cabin. He took out my favorite board game, candy land. I had no idea why, but it was fun. As we played I joked around with Nico. Ashley came in, "Hey guys. Sorry I got into a heated discussion about Lil Wayne with my sister. Damn, I forgot something, Becky come with moi."

We left and went into her cabin. The lights were off and it was dark. The lights switched on and there was Beckendorf and Silena holding a cake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay and no words of advice from moi. So if you read my other story you know my joke of the day but I have a story about a creepy boy in my school. So there's this boy in drama, he follows my friend to her car and talks to her. Then he goes to my car and starts talking to my aunt. If you don't think that's creepy tell me, there's a button for you. **

Everyone sang happy birthday. Ashley was next to me and I grabbed her arm. The more nervous I got the harder I held on. Eventually the song ended and I started talking to Katie and Silena.

"Who wants first hit?" Nico said coming out of the corner.

"Birthday girl!" Ashley yelled and took me over.

I grabbed the bat and bandana and hit the piñata. It went in half. I walked over to Nico.

"Thanks," I hugged him.

Silena saw us hugging and she came with Ashley. They looked at each other, "Kiss, you guys totally need to kiss!"

We looked at each other, I backed up. He leaned forward and kissed me. Wow, I thought, that was worth the wait.

"Happy birthday," he said, "I hope you liked your presents."

"Liked? I love them, first off you listened to me! You gave me an old tradition back to life. Did you know I still checked the corner for dad to appear? I love you for doing this." I said with a giant smile on my face. Annabeth walked over with Thalia.

"So Becky, how's your birthday going?" Annabeth asked.

"Pretty perfect, well without my dad. I wish he could've seen stuff like this."

"You mean your dad couldn't see through the mist?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, he never knew who my mother was, because he couldn't see her as a goddess."

"Sucks." Nico said. "At least he doesn't see monsters."

"Yeah, but that was the bad part."

"Nico, Percy needs to talk with you." Annabeth said.

He got up and walked away. Annabeth and Thalia looked at me.

"What?" I said.

"You and Nico." Thalia said.

"Really, you too now?"

"Yeah, detail."

"They forced it, but it was sweet." I said smiling.

Silena and Ashley sat next to me.

"Nice birthday present?" Ashley asked.

"You did that?"

"Yup, girl like boy, boy like girl, I daughter of Aphrodite with sister make love happen. Sickening thought that we bonded but comme ci comme ca." Ashley said.

Silena looked at her, "We're not that bad."

"Have you heard yourselves lately? Josh Huterson is so hot! No, Liam Hemsworth! I think Taylor Lautner is!" Ashley mimicked them.

We all laughed as she continued to impersonate her brothers and sisters. We all laughed. Finally she stopped.

"Damn, sore throat, Becks come with me to get a drink."

She dragged me away. We went outside. We went to the beach.

"Becky, talk to me, I know your hiding something, spill."

"Fine, Ash, I know who my godly parent is."

**Huh, Becky and Nico, Nicky or Beco, choose.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, but great news I have two weeks off from school, minus play practice and retreat and orthodontist and if I go on vacation and Easter and Good Friday, wait never mind I have a week. FML **

"Who?"

"I can't say."

"Can't say, I'm your best friend and you can't tell me!"

"It could put you in danger."

"Danger! I laugh in the face of danger!"

"Not like this please, forget it."

"Tell me, come on."

I shook my head no.

"Rebecca Beth Daniels, tell me now!"

I started to walk away. She grabbed my arms and tied them she dragged me into the Hades cabin.

"Speak now!"

Nico came over. Percy was standing next to him.

"What now?" Nico groaned.

"She's hiding something and is refusing to tell me!" Ashley complained like a two year old.

I sat there on the bed. My arms were tied up and I doubt if I'd try and get up I'd be hog tied. But I had to try. Ashley was telling Nico that I wasn't telling her something. I slowly got up and almost made it to the door until I was kicked to the floor. I hit with impact and my feet were tied. I tried yelling out. Duct tape was put over my mouth.

"Ashley!" I tried yelling but it came out muffled.

"Ashley, untie her." Nico said.

"Why so you can kiss your girlfriend?" Ashley taunted and then looked like she realized something. "That's the secret, isn't it, you and Becky are dating?"

"No!" Nico said.

Percy came in back of me.

He leaned in, "Don't scream," He whispered.

I nodded and he ripped the duct tape off. Now that was painful. Annabeth came in with Thalia.

"There you are!" Thalia said. "You're missing your party!"

"Sorry, I got kidnapped." I said.

"Nice Ashley, kidnap the birthday girl." Thalia said.

Just then a bright light blinded us. Mom appeared out of nowhere. Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia backed up.

"Ah, my daughter is a year older that slipped my mind." Mom said.

**Hey y'all I'm still thinking, Nicky or Beco, I got one vote on Beco, so right now it's Beco, if you want Nicky let's see your reviews. I feel depressed I think I only got two reviews on my last chapter. I need some advice, y'all like my writing style or like da story, I'm still continuing with it. Okay now if you love Ashley, review, if you don't kk, still there's a button for you, 3 daughterofApollo67**


	8. Chapter 8

**I planned on posting this tomorrow, but y'all sounded depressed. To clarify tings I am never stopping a story unless writer's block. So I'm sorry to worry y'all. I love y'all so much I would never stop writing. See I'm going to be a writer like S.E. Hinton, Rick Riordan, and Suzanne Collins (my favorite writers). Sorry for da sap, just going to clarify. **

Nico and I exchanged looks. We both wanted to get out of there. I had an idea. He came over and we disappeared in the shadows. I opened my eyes and I was staring at Nico. We were in the strawberry patch. We'd met in the fields when I was running away from Ashley. In my opinion this was the most peaceful spot in camp.

"Nice birthday, let's hope they don't look for us."

"Nico, I want to talk about the kiss before." I said nervously.

I mean how could I tell him that it was the best thing ever and that I've had a crush on for years. He was my best guy friend or as Ashley and I said when we were younger, boy friend.

"Yeah, it was sweet, unless you hated it." He said.

I felt relieved and now maybe we could be honest.

"Na, I enjoyed it, maybe you and I could maybe be a couple?" I took a long shot.

"Really?" he sounded happy.

"Yeah," I said.

He grabbed my waist and kissed me. I heard voices and Ashley came over.

"Rebecca Daniels! Now you two are dating and then I find that your mother is-" she started screaming.

"Ashley shut up, not everyone needs to know who my mother is." I said.

"Fine, come on bitch and more. Hera wants to talk to you."

"More?" Nico asked.

"Man whore, come on."

We walked into Nico's cabin. Mom was sitting on the bed talking to Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia.

"Finally, my daughter is here." She said.

"Mom, quit saying that!" I complained.

"So, it's true, you knew Hera was your mother." Thalia said.

"I couldn't tell anyone, Zeus would've killed me or my father! Or he could've killed my friends -for knowing me!" I said and sat down next to Nico.

Nico put his arm around my waist. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Wait, are you two dating?" Annabeth asked.

Mom shot Nico a look. Neither one of us wanted to answer, so Ashley did it for us.

"Yes, after so many years!" She said happily.

Mom stared at us. I hated this attention. I bit my lip. Nico saw me. I couldn't help it.

"Mom, why are you here?" I shot at her.

"To get you."

"Now, really?"

I hated this.

"Na, I'll make up some excuse, you go and party and come back before lights out." She said.

"Damn it, hug that bitch!" Ashley screamed.

We hugged, I guess you could call it a mother/daughter moment, if only there wasn't for the Zeus problem all will be perfect.

**Oh, I need to say one thing, I'm not from the south, but I love saying y'all, daughterofApollo67 out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all, you are putting through depression without any comments, but as they say no news is good news. So come on y'all let's prove dem(them) wrong. Oh, and I think its going to by Beco cause 2 of y'all say they like Beco. **

"Now, go and party, I'll be back later." She pushed me into Nico. "And emo boy, hurt my daughter or go too far and I'll kill you." With that she disappeared.

"I guess being a mother chilled her down." Annabeth said. "She didn't try and kill me."

"True dat." Ashley said.

Ashley had been there last time ma attacked. Let's say that caused her nightmares for weeks.

"So Nico, should I be congratulating the lucky couple?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, you two are so cute." Silene said. "The party died down and everyone left."

"Crap, maybe we can have a party here." Ashley said.

Ashley and her strange ideas, but I want to see her explain this.

**(A/N: a treat 4 my faithful readers, my people who put this in their favorite story, and reviewers, Ashley's POV, she definitely T, u've been warned)**

-Ashley-

Holy Shit, Becky's mother is Hera. Holy crap, I'm still trying to figure this out. This was supposed to be fun, tricking Aphrodite (mom to me, bitches, fml), but even that backfired. She was definitely creped out by Fat Al, but she got revenge on me by making me fall in love with Justin. Oh mom I will get revenge, they don't call me the revenger for nothing.

So as I was saying before my stupid ADHD kicked in, thank you mother, I knew there was something going on with Becky. Last year she started getting more talkative and then she starts hiding in the shadows this year. I needed to find out why. Then she kisses Nico, maybe that was the secret. But she had been my friend for years I knew it was something deeper. So that's why I dragged her to the beach a little while longer.

After I made the idea everyone looked at me, "Sorry being vague again, I mean we should ya know play some games and such, give moi a sec and I'll find some shit."

"Fine, but Ashley mess up my cabin and ya don't want to know what I'm possible of." Nico complained.

"Yeah, yeah, son of one of the big three, terrifying." I said sarcastically.

I ran around checking through drawers and stuff. I found a board game hidden in the back.

"Damn Nico you got Would You Rather? And Truth or Dare? Swish let's play!" I shouted.

**I want to c ur reviews follow, follow, follow the arrows and review, I'm off to read the reviews, the wonderful, magical reviews.**

** V V V V V**

** V V V V**

** V V V**

** V V**

** V**


	10. Chapter 10

**So dis is short, mean I really, really, want to tell you that after dis story I am writing one about Ashley, I really want to know what you want it to be about, it's about Aphrodite and her but I had so many different ideas I need you to decide, options are on the poll, so please vote if not I'll kill her off. I mean it no more Ashley in this story or any others. Intersecting fact, that I just realized, Ashley is a mash up of me and my friend and Becky is my sister and probably another friend or not, I'm not sure. Read on.**

I got everyone to sit in a circle. Becky had a giant smile, she was lying down with her head in his lap. Strange that after only dating for less than an half an hour they were acting like Percy and Annabeth, I guess love is stupid, something I'm never getting involved in.

"So, Becky you first, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth." She said.

"Answer this truthfully, would you rather Make out with Percy or eat a whole spider."

"Spider, it's less disgusting." She said and Percy looked at her.

"Yes, remember you were best friends with my brother before he died, I know some dark secrets so keep your yap shut." She said.

"Now that's my Becky and you've been shy over these years yet look at the damage you've done." I said proudly.

Becky looked around, "Nico, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Nico said. He was playing around with her light brown hair, it went through his fingers perfectly.

"Would you rather spend a night in the Aphrodite cabin or a night with Thalia and Ashley with weapons?"

"Aphrodite cabin, at least I'll make it out alive."

Thalia and I exchanged a glance we both know that would be fun, you know torturing Nico.

"Wait Nico, you think I'd really kill you?" I joked but said seriously.

"Yeah, how could we do that?" Thalia said sweetly. She had caught on to what I was doing. We put our head together and made 7 year old sad faces.

"Yes, no, I, um, am very confused." He said.

Thalia and I burst into laughter. I doubted we were going to stop. They finally ignored us still on the floor rolling around from laughter. Thalia and I recovered to hear Percy said dare.

"I dare you to spend a night in the Poseidon cabin with Ashley and Thalia, weapons allowed."

"Swish, come on Thalia let's go pick out weapons."

We walked out talking about which weapon was the best for removing his-

-Becky-

I found Percy's expression from that comment horrifying I laughed.

"Don't worry Percy, I doubt they would remove your-" I started.

"Can we drop it!" he yelled. "I mean, let's play something different." He said.

The dinner bell rang and we all walked out. After dinner I went into the hades cabin with Nico he sat on the bed and I put my head on his shoulder. Just then Aphrodite, mom, and Zeus appeared.

**For those of you of you who refused to read the A/N please vote and review, only 7 reviews, do you even like my story, should I stop?  
>Nico: Don't stop, I have a girlfriend!<br>Me: Well I think people don't want to read or Beco is annoying and they want Thalico  
>Nico: what, my cousin? And don't forget she's a hunter!<br>Me: Just shut up and people review or no Ashley! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay worst new ever, this is the last chapter, put an author alert on me, cause a couple of one-shots/ short-stories and other stories will come from this and make sure that Beco is your favorite couple. So read and wait, tomorrow or later today, about Ashley's love life. I decided to mention Justin (a mortal) once or twice and then kick him out, but I really don't know should I make her a hunter or give her a boyfriend? I need to know so vote!**

"See I told you Hera, she's right here with Nico, her boyfriend." Aphrodite said happily.

"Oh, they weren't here before." Mom lied.

"Hera don't you lie to me!" Zeus boomed.

"I had never lied to you!" Mom yelled back.

"Um, excuse me but what is the reason we came here for?" Zeus said.

"I would've told you if you had looked up from the Victoria secret models and magazines." Mom shot back.

"Burn." Nico said.

I punched his stomach. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. Aphrodite let out a sigh.

"Look Beco is so cute!" She squealed.

"Beco?" We both asked.

"Becky and Nico, they are sooo cute, I mean look at them!" She squealed again.

"Mom!" Ashley screamed from the doorway, "What are you doing?"

She had a sword in her hand. Her blue eyes were bright red.

"These are my friends, so please if you squeal one more time you are invited for a sleep over." She said.

"A sleepover!" She squealed.

"That's it, Poseidon cabin after camp fire, be there." She said and Aphrodite disappeared.

"Gosh she's so annoying, sorry guys don't worry she'll be running out of the Poseidon cabin tonight."

"Um, what is happening tonight?" Zeus asked.

"Thalia and I are staying with Percy in the Poseidon cabin, weapons allowed. Speaking of weapons, Becky you got that pocket knife I gave you?"

"Yeah," I checked my pockets, "here."

I gave it to her, she looked at it in distaste.

"Did you ever sharpen this? I mean this blade it so dull it couldn't cut paper. I'd better go sharpen this. I love James for giving me a blade sharpener."

"Someone gave you a blade sharpener?" I asked.

"Yeah, remember that's how he asked me to eight grade prom." She said.

"Yep." I said popping the p.

Ashley ran out.

"Now for the matter at hand, let's go Becky, Hera has clothes for you there." Zeus said.

"But Zeus can't you just watch me from Olympus and let me stay here?" I asked sweetly.

Just after I finished the door flew open and Thalia appeared with a knife.

"Nico Di Angelo!" She screamed and ran over. She threw him on the wall with her knife in her hand, "Where the hell is it?" She screamed.

"What?" He asked.

"My shield dumb ass, the Stolls don't have it and neither does Percy, so give it or I'll move this knife in closer!" Thalia screamed.

I was watching if mom and Zeus weren't there. I tried not to laugh let's just say that happens a lot between Thalia and her cousins.

"I didn't touch it! I swear, I mean why would I want a shield!" He squeaked.

"Tell me, who did you see with it?" She moved the knife closer to his throat.

"Percy, he told me he wanted to take away your protection tonight!" He croaked.

"Percy how dare he!" She screamed.

"Calm down Thalia, rumor was his mother called him and she was up all night asking him question for a college. I figure he'll be out before you have time to do any vital damage." I said.

There was a pink light and a scroll appeared. Mom grabbed it and read it a lot loud.

"It says, Beco *squeal*."

"Gods," Thalia, Nico, and I said at once.

"Okay Becky it was your idea, you've got to join us, I mean torturing Percy, it'll be a blast." Light appeared on her finger tips for effect.

"I'd love to but your father-"

"Is fine with it, I like you girl, stick with Thalia and I'll be fine with it." Zeus said.

"And don't tell Chiron cause I'm still the goddess of marriage and I want to keep to that way." Mom said.

"Fine with me."

"And I'm sure no one else will tell." Thalia said, "If you stop torturing me and Annabeth."

"Fine." Mom said.

"You swear on river Styx?" Thalia asked.

"Fine, I swear on River Styx I won't torture you or Annabeth."

And I just that's it, a story of when Hera, mom, was unfaithful and did something no one will ever know about, or so I thought.

***tear* my second story done, let's all cry now and then put me on author alert for more stories! I love y'all especially my reviewers, but I have love for all, so alert moi and I'll be writing about her love life.  
>Nico: Who?<br>Me: Ashley  
>Nico: Ew she has love life, who would be that stupid.<br>Ashley: Excuse me?  
>Nico: Nothing<br>Ashley: damn straight  
>Me: Guys say ttfn, and tell them,<br>Nico: To review?  
>Me: No<br>Ashley: defiantly to buy me a pizza.  
>Me: No<br>Becky: I know to author alert for more stories about us! **


End file.
